Darkness Before the Dawn
by phillygirl91
Summary: Sequel to Dancing Spirits!Akatsuki followers still threaten the ninja world and have found a way to recruit demons from the spirit world as reinforcements. Spirit Guardian Kou's life could not be more hectic, that is until Sasuke is released from prison.
1. Chapter 1

_Here comes the sequel! So excited! I hope you all like it. Don't own Naruto and I totally wish I did because Kou could be real lol. Here it is the sequel to Dancing Spirits… Darkness Before the Dawn. _

The dirt roads had never always been so dusty; in fact he remembered paved streets and cobblestone walk ways. That was before the destruction, the annihilation and the rebuilding. Konoha was incredibly different from what he remembered yet had so many things that felt similar.

Smells and sounds were slowly but surely being recognized by Sasuke's mind, and he began to navigate solely by those alone. Every shop and food stand was rebuilt in the same general location, which made finding his way manageable. He zoned his eyes onto the ground and let his trained senses take over just like when he had been at the Gate Village, blind and helpless. That is until she came along and taught him to use his other senses more effectively.

It was his first day out of prison. Well actually it was night, but he was free none the less. His sentence of two years had been reduced to one, and the remaining year would be spent under house arrest. He was heading to his home now with a tracking device attached to his ankle.

The Uchiha compound had been miraculously unaffected by Pein's attack. Tsunade had given him the option of living in an apartment, but Sasuke felt it was time to truly return home. He had no idea what kind of condition the area was in, but he would manage. Fixing up the place would be a good distraction if he was to be imprisoned in his own home. Then again it beat a small cell with terrible food. Sasuke smirked at the thought of eating his first tomato, he hadn't had one in years and the idea of biting into a juicy red tomato suddenly reminded him that returning wouldn't be all bad.

The last Uchiha had lost weight in prison, but still retained some muscular tone. He had been allowed to train at specific times and under the watch of guards. This had been somewhat annoying but he knew it was better than nothing. His hair remained its usual un-kept, spiky appearance and his eyes were as black as coal. The only thing that had changed was his wardrobe. Tsunade had taken the liberty of buying him new clothes because his old ones were out grown, and he certainly couldn't walk around the village in prison garb.

He wore black ninja sandals that tightened around his ankles and half way up his lower leg. His pants were also black and tucked into the sandals making them bunch up. He was able to keep the blue cloth that he wore hanging from his waist, which covered his backside and reached to the back of his knees, it opened in the front and was tied with a black belt instead of the rope. He had a grey long sleeve top that opened in the front to reveal a black v-neck shirt with mesh underneath. The sleeves reached his wrists and grew wider allowing him to be able to summon weapons from the seal on his wrist. He also wore black fingerless gloves and his father's blue forehead protector was tied around his head, and the Uchiha crest was prominent on the back of his collar.

He was fully grown now and even started having to shave constantly. He had found it annoying in prison to use a small mirror and an almost dull blade, but they wouldn't allow him anything else. He had to shove, bathe, train and sleep in front of constant guarding. Now he would be locked in his house being kept under constant watch. He would only be allowed to leave for food. Training would again be monitored, but he could use the dojo or the courtyard next to his house. Things would still be annoying, but he would be more comfortable. Living at home would also mean he could receive visitors. He hadn't decided this would be annoying or not yet, but in general he was happy to escape the solitude of prison.

He rounded a corner that he knew would lead him to the Uchiha district, his head still pointed towards the ground. The streets were almost empty as the night deepened. He anticipated it was either late night or very early morning. Tsunade had done this on purpose so that he could navigate his way home in peace. Everyone was either at home or drinking themselves into a coma at the bars.

The gate of his home came into his view and he stopped just a few feet shy of the entrance. It was no longer boarded up and taped off. A flood of memories entered his mind as he took out the keys. He stared at the lock on the door for a long time and couldn't bring himself to open it. He knew once this door was opened he would have to face the ghosts of his murdered family, and the haunted images of his past. A breeze made the night air colder and blew his hair a little. The keys made a clinking noise that brought him back to reality… _it's now or never_.

Just as he stretched his arm to insert the keys into the lock he felt a presence behind him. Sasuke heard swift noise past his ear and felt the wind of a kunai zip along his cheek. He had dodged the object by tilting his head to the side. As he looked at the weapon now lodged into the wooden door he realized it was not made of metal. Instead it was jagged and had the rough texture of some type of rock.

"Guess you kept sharp while you were in prison spoiled brat," said Kou as she began to walk towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned around slowly and kept his expression calm. "You're aim still sucks, but I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from a blind bat."

Kou emerged from the shadows and the moon seemed to spotlight her. Sasuke felt himself going almost bug eyed from the surprise of seeing her appearance. The burnt, scarred, and bald girl was no more. The kunoichi had grown her black hair back and kept it in a braid that reached just below her shoulders. A Leaf forehead protector was worn around her head and her bangs were parted to the side covering half of the symbol. Her eyes were still ghostly grey and she did not quite make eye contact with him. She was still short, with the top of her head just reaching his chest. This made him smirk a little at the fact he was now significantly taller than her.

She wore a blue robe, much like Tsunades, that was left open in the front to reveal a white v-neck t-shirt with black mesh armor underneath. Her mother's blood red scarf was tied around her torso like an obi, and she continued wearing her tight, black, short shorts. The blind kunoichi wore no shoes and walked bare foot in order to maintain a constant connection to the earth around her.

"Looks like you're getting smaller," smirked Sasuke as he looked her up and down. He realized she had grown into a woman. Although not incredibly curvy or busty he noticed how her rigorous training seemed to pay off. She had been so thin before and now she was a toned, well trained ninja.

The rock kunai dislodged itself from the door and disintegrated into dirt. It drifted along in the wind for a bit before it scattered around the ground.

"I'm not short, I'm fun size," joked the kunoichi as she gave a little smile. Sasuke was surprised that she was in this good of a mood. Although she was known to be calmer than Tsunade or Sakura, the Uchiha knew there were things that could set her off and her anger could be deadly.

She began to walk closer and Sasuke found himself frozen at this warm reception. Their last encounter had been quite cold and she had been furious with him. Although he knew some of it was deserved, he had turned her over to a psycho path and watched one of his minions burn her alive. This had been part of his plan to gain Madara's trust and eventually join forces with Naruto and the Spirit Guardian in order to save the world. To do that he had needed Itachi's eyes implanted in order to gain more power, and Madara would only do the surgery if he turned over Kou. Things in the end had worked, but his deception had left a deep scar in the kunoichi. One he wasn't sure would ever mend

Just when she was a few inches from him she stopped and he shifted in impatience. _What the hell is going on in her head?_

She leaned into his body her face inches from his before she leaned her head next to his, and whispered in his ear seductively, "I'm going to warn you right now spoiled brat if you come anywhere near me I'll kill you."

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh, "You came all the way over here to tell me this? Well I'll tell you it was a waste of a trip. I had no intention of seeing you again. Getting bitched out is not on my list of things to do."

Kou leaned away from him and stared in his direction her eyes were looking at his chin, although he could see a strain in her face as she tried to determine what he was feeling. He knew she couldn't see but she had always been able to sense expressions without looking into someone's eyes. He was careful to hide anything and everything.

The kunoichi closed her eyes, smiled and nodded, "Well I'm glad we're on the same page." As a small breeze blew again and she slowly disappeared into dirt as it drifted in the wind. Sasuke stood confused. She had been nice, then almost cruel…_typical Kou. _

He had lied, he had wanted to see her and try and make amends. He had admitted he loved her during their battle with Madara and he meant it, but it seemed there was no way he could apologize enough for the things he had done. She was too stubborn and he simply wanted her to be happy. If that meant a life without him then he would stay away.

The Uchiha turned and opened the gate to his home. As he walked through the entrance he realized the entire compound had been redone. All the buildings were cleaned, painted, and refurnished. It was empty of human life but Sasuke noticed a large rock sticking out of the ground. Upon closer inspection in had the names of all the people killed in the Uchiha massacre. Next to this was another rock, smaller, and had a Konoha forehead protector tied around it. The metal had a slash through it and a name was etched into this rock as well. Upon closer inspection Sasuke stepped back in shock and realized the forehead protector belonged to his brother, and inscription was none other than _Itachi Uchiha._

Sasuke stood motionless and speechless at the realization that Konoha had honored his clan and his brother. They had redone the entire compound in their name. This act of kindness meant only one thing, the world now knew the truth about his brother and his clan. They had honored a true Konoha shinobi and it seemed he would not have to spend the rest of his life trying to clear his brother's name. The last Uchiha composed himself and walked to his house.

When he entered the empty building he realized everything was the same just dusty. His bedroom was in the same spot, his brother's across from it, and his parent's was down the hall. The kitchen had all the appliances, dishes and utensils from when he was a child. As he walked throughout the house he ventured slowly into the living room. Everything again was the same, furniture, wood flooring, coffee table, fireplace…_ What the…_

He looked above the fire place and realized a picture set above the mantle. It was the family portrait that had been taken weeks before the massacre. There they were his mother, father, brother all alive, and all smiling.

Sasuke took the picture in his hands and smiled. He looked to the left and saw a smaller picture next to it. Team seven's iconic photograph sat as a reminder of what had been, and what could be again. The Uchiha turned and found himself drained of energy. Walking around his home had been more emotionally draining than he thought it would be.

He showered and changed into a black t-shirt and shorts then lay in his bed. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in his parent's larger one. His last thought before drifting off centered on a certain kunoichi, _Naruto and Sakura had to have something to do with this. If they haven't given up on me how am I supposed to give up on you…Kou? _

Kou meanwhile had returned to her home in the Leaf village. It was a loft she shared with Naruto in the center of town. The loft had been built for Naruto as a hero's reward, but it was so large that the blond had decided to take the Spirit Guardian as a roommate. For weeks there was speculation that the two were romantically involved, but upon seeing the way they interacted in public people realized they were friends and nothing more. Kou had hated hearing the villagers whispering as she walked past. It didn't take them long to realize she could hear them when the usually collected kunoichi snapped on a group of women who had gossiped about her relationship with Naruto. A small earth quake had ensued and from then on the villagers kept their gossiping to a minimum.

She laughed at the memory as she stood on the roof and turned her face to the moon. Her robe blew in the breeze and she crossed her arms to keep herself warm.

The loft had windows surrounding the living room which was also connected to the kitchen. Kou knew the cabinets were stocked full of instant ramen and only a few were dedicated to anything else. The kitchen had a door which lead to a small hallway with four large bedrooms and two bathrooms, both of which had a shower, toilet and large, Jacuzzi like tub. That was Kou's favorite part about the loft, although she found the living conditions excessive she couldn't complain, the amenities made up for the fact she had to live with an idiot for a roommate. Their loft was nicknamed the Hero House, which their friends found amusing.

These friends were of course the Konoha eleven which she guessed was now labeled the Konoha 12. All of them had just finished the Jonin exams last month and all had passed. Even Hinata, with her timid nature had been able to overcome her self-consciousness. Naruto, Sakura and Kou had made a fantastic team which only came to be under Kakashi's teachings. The masked Jonin had recently been allowed to retire, but never minded training sessions with any of his students.

Kou had made a life for herself in a new place in just a little over a year while Sasuke had been in prison. She had made friends with her fellow newly named Jonin and was beginning to train with different people in order to gain more knowledge in different fighting styles. She and Naruto were debating whether or not to try out for ANBU, and if they decided to do so she would need more variety in her techniques.

Kou entered her room through the balcony door. She undressed and lay awake in bed thinking of a certain Uchiha, "Bastard… why the hell does he have to be so handsome." She turned over onto her side restlessly, "Forget about him he's an ass."

Kou could hear the sound of Naruto snoring across the hall. She smirked and pictured her favorite idiot's room which was completely trashed and covered in empty ramen cups. They had agreed his room could be as messy as he like, but for her sake of needing everything in the same place at all times, they made an effort to keep everything else clean.

"He's so…he's so… grrrr… he's so tall!" screamed Kou into her pillow. It was going to be a long night.

Naruto's snoring persisted and the thoughts and memories of Sasuke continued to flood her mind. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, "If I see that jerk again I swear I will actually kill him." She paused and rolled onto her back placing her hands under her head. "I need to stop feeling these… I don't know I just need to stop loving him, but how?"

Rickets joined the chorus of sounds coming in through her open window. They seem to orchestrate themselves with Naruto's snoring to form a weird song of some sort. The clock on her dresser clicked with the second passing by. "Guess we're just like two dancing spirits that seem to never actually get their shit together and embrace one another as we should... but I just don't have the time to fix that there's work to be done." Exhaustion from their day of training finally consumed her and she drifted into her dreams.

_Short I know but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better in general. Till then see ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Onto the next chapter! I re-read the last one and found some errors I hope I scan this one better._

"Where is my beef flavored ramen!" shouted a knuckled headed ninja from the kitchen. The voice woke up a certain blind kunoichi who covered her ears with her pillow in irritation.

"That idiot still doesn't get that I hear his voice amplified," whispered Kou as she slowly rose from her bed. She swung her legs over and touched her feet to the floor as she gained a better understanding of what was going on.

Naruto was obviously in the kitchen searching for his breakfast and the blind kunoichi immediately knew he was in the wrong spot. She entered the hallway connected to their rooms and walked towards the room where her disgruntled roommate was, rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura's right to call you a baka all the time we keep everything in the same damn place how have you not figured this out?" she said with a yawn as she walked towards the correct cabinet and pulled out the beef ramen her blond friend had been looking for.

"I used to know where everything was cause I had my own system," whined Naruto as he took the box from her hands.

"That, my friend, is a miracle all in itself," chuckled Kou. "You're old system would have left me with broken toes every morning."

"Not my problem blind bat!" snapped her roommate as he loaded the microwave.

Kou felt a vein in her head begin to show as she became irritated with the blonds lack of respect, but took a deep breath and went about her business.

Kou admitted she had taken a liking to ramen because of Naruto's insistence but she also knew she wouldn't live too long if that was all she ate. She had no idea how Naruto maintained such a well toned body when he ate the same thing every day. She could visualize his outline when she sent her vibrations through the ground and had come to realize he was no longer so scrawny.

They sat down to eat their respective breakfasts and the blind kunoichi could feel her roommate acting weirdly.

"What?" she asked irritated with his mood. She didn't even bother to look up from her bowl of cereal.

"He's out. Today's the day he's allowed back home…" Naruto chose his words carefully. He knew the subject of a certain Uchiha was a touchy subject.

"I know I went to see him last night," interjected the Spirit Guardian without any hint of emotion.

Naruto smiled and grew hopeful that his two best friends had possibly worked out their problems but was immediately shot down.

"I threatened to kill him if he comes near me."

The blond sweat dropped and shook himself to gain his composure back. He grew more serious in his tone, "You can't keep this tough girl attitude up. Eventually you need to stop lying to yourself about how you feel. I hear you at night sometimes… the nightmare is getting worse."

Kou finally looked up from her bowl and tried to stare in Naruto's direction, her brow furrowed in irritation, "How can you hear anything over your ridiculous snoring?"

"Kou…"

"You don't have any room to talk anyway. You haven't said anything to Sakura."

Naruto immediately became flustered and went on the defensive while almost falling out of his chair, "Ahhh no don't bring this up again. You know I can't do that what if she still loves Sasuke!"

"You really are an idiot. How many times do I have to tell you she's over him."

"That doesn't mean she has feelings for me. That confession in the Land of Iron was bullshit I told you," replied a now serious and slightly depressed blond.

"Maybe then it was, but it's been almost two years since then… things change."

Naruto took in this advice and sighed, "I'm meeting up with her to go to teme's house you should come."

"Don't change the subject you asshole," snapped the kunoichi swinging her spoon in frustration.

Naruto knew he had pushed it too far. She would go to Sasuke when she was ready…even if it took thirty years. He would have to talk with Sakura about this situation and maybe she and Ino could devise some sort of love plan. They seemed to be experts with that, especially since there were so many new couples in Konoha lately.

Neji and Ten Ten were the first and didn't take much coaxing. The two had clearly felt the same way about each other before the war, but duty had gotten in the way. Now that there was peace Ten Ten had borrowed a nice dress from Ino while attending a post war party and that had been the last straw, Neji was hooked.

Ino herself had decided to get over Sasuke and move on. She had spent a lot of time in the spy unit and also alongside her father. She had met a fellow spy named Minoru and the two had been inseparable ever since.

With urging and plotting done by Sakura, Ino and Temari, Shikamaru finally admitted his feelings for the sand kunoichi. The long distance relationship was a struggle but the two were ambassadors for their respective villages and visited each other often. Shikamaru constantly referred to her as the most troublesome woman he had ever met, which had made Kou laugh while the group had been at a bar. Temari didn't take to kindly to the insult and the two kunoichi ignited a small battle outside after some heavy drinking. They were on better terms after being allowed to clumsily try and punch one another and falling face first into the dirt.

Choji was coaxed into a trip to Ichiraku's and had fallen head over heels in love with Ayami. The cook had at first found him to be ridiculous and was repulsed by his straight forwardness. After Ino had given her team mate some instruction on how to refine his tactics Choji had won over his beloved and ate heartedly every night.

The hardest matchmaking plot had been Hinata, who had admitted her feelings to Naruto during her battle with Pein. After the war Naruto had a chance to sit down with her, thank her for her help and saving his life. He felt indebted to her but could not return her feelings. After long talks with Kou, Ino and Sakura, Hinata had come to the realization that her feelings for the blond were more out of admiration. The two were good friends and now the Hyuuga heiress had set her sights on her own team mate Kiba. Kou affectionately called him the dog whisperer to his dismay and with some help from her friends Hinata worked up the courage to ask Kiba on a date. The two had been together ever since and Kou took some pride in having a hand in the plot to hook them up.

Love was certainly in the air in Konoha and there was still a lot of work to be done… according to Ino. She had revealed to Kou that her next matchmaking mission would be to get Naruto and Sakura together and the blind kunoichi had agreed to the plot whole heartedly. She wanted her friends to be happy and she knew Naruto deserved his dream girl. So there they sat in the kitchen as the she attempted to set some things in motion.

Naruto stood after finishing the last of his ramen and began cleaning his bowl, which was a new routine he had learned from living with a blind woman who needed everything in the same spot in order to navigate her way around the house. He admitted to himself that cleaning wasn't all that bad, but he would never admit it to his roommate.

"I was thinking of going to see Sai today too. Wanna come?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

Kou looked up and seemed to ponder the idea, "Yeah sure. The gallery isn't my favorite place, but he was saying something about a new creation that even I could appreciate." Naruto smiled at her change of mood. When the subject wasn't Sasuke the two got along well.

Sai had surprised everyone and retired from being a ninja early after the war. He had decided to open up his own art gallery and business was booming. The talented artist was beginning to make a name for himself not just in Konoha but in all the ninja villages. His work was beginning to enter the homes of some of the wealthiest people around the world. Kou had never been able to see his art, but when allowed to touch some of his pieces she could tell the boy was talented.

"That piece he did for Yamato was awesome from what I hear. It's at his dedication sight now," said Kou. Her voice trailed off as she finished the statement.

Naruto wasn't quite over the loss of his captain. Yamato's body had been found at Madara's hide out upon further inspection of the place after the war. The blond felt responsible for his death and Kou knew she had accidently touched a sore subject.

"Sorry…"

"No its ok. You're right that painting was amazing. I still can't get over how you can tell by just touching it."

Kou smiled and tried to make up for her mistake, "I'll meet you at Sai's gallery. I think I'm going to train with Neji today."

"Good call. That spirit palm of yours still sucks," laughed the blond as he quickly ran from the room fearing retribution.

Kou just shook her head and laughed. She cleaned her dishes and went to her room to change. When she re-entered the kitchen she felt the presence of her roommate in the living room staring out the window.

"That jacket's almost bright enough for me to actually see it."

She was of course kidding but she had always heard Sakura complain about Naruto's new style. He had taken inspiration from his father and had a custom orange jacket made with black flames at the bottom and on the sleeves. He wore the regular jonin vest, pants and long sleeve shirt underneath.

He turned and smirked at his friend. "I'll let teme know you said hi." Before Kou could launch a rock at him Naruto disappeared in a flash.

"Damn him for that technique I hate it," she whispered under her breath. She walked and stood by one of the large windows in the living room and felt the sun on her face. "He must have put a seal on spoiled's house already. Not surprised they spent a lot of time there cleaning it up last week," she said to herself. After letting the sun warm her face for a bit Kou finally made a move towards the door, _I'm just not ready yet Naruto. I'm sorry._ She exited the loft and locked the door behind her.

Sasuke Uchiha woke up confused as to why he had slept so well, and why his bed was suddenly so comfortable. It dawned on him quickly that he was no longer in a small, dark cell. He was in fact in his own home, in his own bed, in his own village. With a quick deep breath he rose to start the day.

Sasuke realized he had no food in his house and would need to go shopping, but it dawned on him that he'd have to summon an escort to his dismay. The Uchiha groaned and rolled his eyes as he knelt down to press a button on his ankle bracelet. Just as he was about to rise he heard a knock on the door, _that was fast_.

He opened the door and to his surprise did not see an ANBU, but instead Sakura Haruno. He hid his surprise quickly but stood in the doorway silently.

She had grown her hair out and had it tied in a low pony tail that went down her back. Her forehead protector was still red and worn on top of her head. She had a Jonin vest but it was tan instead of green, with a red cross on the back of it. The vest was open and revealed a maroon, sleeveless, v-neck tank top that stopped mid way down her stomach. She had tape around the rest of her exposed abdomen. Her skirt was also maroon with a white outline surrounding it, and it fell to just above the knee. It had two high slits going up the sides to expose her black spandex shorts. Her ninja sandals were the same as before, tall and with a slight heel.

"Did prison make you rude or something? Can I come in?" she laughed at his silence and knew she had surprised him.

He stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in. The medic nin walked in and placed her hands on her hips, "You know we did pretty well cleaning this place. Even Naruto did a decent job," she said as she admired the room.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and stared at her back. "Thanks." Was all he could muster before asking, "Are you my escort?"

She turned and looked confused before glancing at his ankle bracelet and understood where the question was coming from. She went to the window next to his door, opened it and leaned out, "It's ok guys I got it," she shouted at what Sasuke assumed were his real ANBU escorts. She re-entered the room and smiled at him. "This will be nicer for you I guess, a familiar face instead of a masked on."

He looked back at her and didn't quite know what to say. How was it that his former team mates were so willing to just jump back into a normal life with him so quickly? He looked to the ground for a second, and the glance was caught by his pink haired team mate.

"I think the sooner things become normal the better… don't you think?"

He looked up and gave a half smile, "Sure."

"Well c'mon then let's get you some food I'm sure you're starving," she smiled in return and sat on the couch while he quickly got changed.

They met Naruto outside the compound and Sasuke couldn't help but snort a little at the sight of his best friend's jacket.

"I've been telling him that even Kou could see him," scoffed the pink haired kunoichi as Naruto frowned at his friends greeting.

"Jeez teme not even a hello," growled the blond.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response as they began to walk through the village.

Sakura and Naruto babbled on about news he had missed while he was in prison. Most of it was uninteresting and bored him but the banter between his two friends was comforting. He had been alone in a cell for over a year and company was actually nice for once. He half listened to their stories as they shopped.

Along the way they had actually seen some of his former friends who he thought would be cold towards him, but in fact most greeted him with a smile. Rock Lee had even given him a hand shake. Kiba had patted him on the back and said "welcome back, glad we didn't have to kill ya." After which Hinata turned tomato red and smacked the dog nin upside the head. The ballsy move had surprised Sasuke who had only known the Hyuuga to be shy and timid.

Sakura leaned in and whispered, "We're not quite sure what happened, but ever since the war she kind of came out of her shell."

The Uchiha gave a half smile as Sakura leaned away. Naruto caught a glimpse of the exchange and felt a little deflated. _Maybe Kou was wrong, maybe she still does love him._

"What is it dobe?"

The question snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and he saw Sasuke had moved toward him while Sakura was looking at a jewelry stand. They stood and waited in the crowd while she shopped, anxious glances passing by the Uchiha which were ignored.

"Nothing," replied the blond shortly causing the Uchiha to roll his eyes.

The two men exchanged some small talk about training together when Sakura returned with a small bag in her hand. "I'm finished if you are."

The three began to walk back to the Uchiha compound and Sasuke took in the events that had just taken place. They had so easily gone back to a normalcy he had no idea could have existed. It was just the first day and things of course would still take time, but he felt a little pride in the steps they had taken. It was out of character for him to like company but after everything that had taken place he realized he had missed his annoying team mates.

Upon their return to the house Sakura had help unload the new food supply and said she needed to head to the hospital for an important surgery. "I'll be free all day tomorrow though, we should head to our old training grounds."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and a goofy grin, while Sasuke nodded in agreement. She left and the two men were alone. The Uchiha moved to start a meal for himself while his friend pulled out a packet of ramen from a pouch in his vest.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Naruto shrugged and smiled, "My love for ramen has never wavered."

"Hn."

They made their respective meals and sat outside on the porch eating. Sasuke bit into a tomato like an apple, making his friend gag.

"I never understood why you did that."

The Uchiha merely shrugged and continued his meal. There they were two best friends having a normal moment when their lives had been anything but.

After a moment of silence Naruto looked up from his meal and spoke, "I heard Kou was a bit of a bitch last night."

Sasuke answered with an eye roll, "Can't really expect anything less."

This made the blond snort with laughter, "She still loves you… at least that's what Sakura and I think. She's just stubborn."

The Uchiha took this information in and decided to press for a little more cautiously, "How can you tell?"

Naruto was surprised by the question and the fact that Sasuke was interested at all in knowing how his blind friend felt. He was also hopeful that maybe Sasuke returned her feelings and that he may still have a chance with a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"She has this nightmare. I'm not sure what happens in it but she wakes up screaming your name."

"Could be out of anger," responded the Uchiha indifferently.

"It's not… it's fear," the jinchuriki suddenly grew very serious. "She won't let anyone examine her mind, she won't get help and she won't admit that she still cares. I'm nervous about what will happen to her."

There was another pause of silence before Sasuke gave a reply, "I haven't wavered either…" he said as he stared at the ground.

Naruto jumped up and slapped him on the back, "I knew you weren't that full of shit teme!"

Sasuke glared and punched him in the stomach. His friend leaned over in surprise grabbing the injured area.

"Asshole," gasped the blond

Sasuke smirked at his pain and stood as well, "If you say anything you're dead."

In response Naruto gave an ok sign as the Uchiha walked back in the house to place his things in the sink. Once recovered the blond opened the door, "Let's see how much you've still got after a year in a cell."

Sasuke smirked at the challenge, "You're on."

Kou leaned over and placed her hands on her knees. She was completely out of breath and frustrated at her lack of stamina. She and Neji had been at it for three hours and she still didn't feel like she was getting anywhere.

The Hyuuga had taken an interest in learning from Kou how to better protect his blind spot. The Spirit Guardian had helped train Neji's other senses to detect when his blind spot was being exploited. With Ten Ten's aim the three had trained furiously to prevent Neji from ever having to worry about the small area again. Hinata had eventually joined in as well and the instruction continued throughout the Hyuuga household.

Today it was just Neji and Kou. In return for her teachings the Hyuuga was helping her with a close combat technique using her spirit palm. Instead of shooting the energy like she normally did Kou wanted to learn how to retain it in her hand and strike an opponent at close range in a vital spot. This had lead to the kunoichi spending countless hours reading over brail books about the anatomy of the body. Once she had memorized where to strike she was now facing the challenge of how to strike.

Neji was a patient teacher which was fortunate for Kou who was struggling with close combat, as she always had.

"Again," said her new teacher sternly as she missed her target for what felt like the hundredth time.

As she bent over her knees Kou breathed heavily before making herself upright. Out of frustration she screamed and her strike became wild and again she missed a quick footed Neji.

"What happened to remaining calm isn't that the number one rule with you monks?" joked the Hyuuga.

He relaxed which made Kou follow suit. She needed a break to gather herself.

"I'm not officially a monk, only men can be," she replied in frustration.

"Well take a hint and calm down if you're going to have a child's tantrum than I do not have the time to teach you," replied Neji who tossed her a towel. She caught it as she heard the fabric ruffle through the air.

"What next are you going to make me refer to you as Master Neji?"

"That would be interesting wouldn't it?"

"Man you really turned into an ass ever since you started getting some," said Kou with an evil smirk.

Neji turned a deep red in both fury and embarrassment, "Don't refer to Ten Ten like!"

The blind kunoichi shrugged and smiled, "So much for calm."

The Hyuuga face palmed at the realization that she had used his own words against him, "C'mon lets continue. You were getting closer until that little melt down."

Kou threw the towel aside after patting her sweaty face down she took her stance and began the movements again missing as usual. Neji was fast and quiet, which was causing her a lot of frustration.

Finally after many missed attempts she connected with his stomach and he fell to his knees grabbing the hit area. She reached out and helped him up with a triumphant smile on her face.

He stood, shook his head and released his grip on the injury, "I can only imagine how that would feel if you had your technique activated."

They both smiled and decided to call it a day. As she packed her things Neji began taking off his shoes. They sat for a moment on the ground drinking water.

"Any plans tonight?" asked Kou

"I think I'll take Ten Ten to a movie or something we haven't gotten to do much because of missions."

The kunoichi gave a nod and thought back to when she had seen her last movie. It had been with Sasuke while she had been staying in the village with his family. Her mother meanwhile had been receiving treatment for an unknown disease that had eventually killed her. She quickly tossed the thought aside before it could become painful.

"I heard the Uchiha is out. Any plans to go see him?" asked the Hyuuga cautiously.

"No not at all… why?"

"A simple question I had that's all."

"Why is everyone so keen on making me go see him?" snapped the Spirit Guardian.

"Woah hold on now that's not what I was saying," replied Neji with his hands up defensively. "Besides I think everyone just wants to help. I know Ino and Sakura can be pushy, believe me I got to have that wonderful experience firsthand."

Kou laughed a little at the memory of Ino and Sakura cornering Neji in order to interrogate him about his feelings for a certain weapons mistress. "It's not just them though now my roommate is joining in."

"You and Sasuke are his best friends. He has always felt no one understood him better than you two. He wants to see you both happy."

Kou sat back on her hands and looked towards the sky, "Since when are you so heartfelt?"

"Since I learned that life is better when you have someone to share it with," replied the Hyuuga as he stared directly at his friend. They had become close since they started training.

The Spirit Guardian gave a sigh in reply and looked straight ahead, "That woman has made you a softy Hyuuga."

Neji smiled, "Yes I believe she has as well. Kami help me."

They both laugh a little and stood facing each other; "Same time tomorrow?" asked the kunoichi.

"Yes I think if we work on your foot work a bit you'll gain some speed and waste less energy," he replied.

Kou gave a wave and began to walk out before she reached the door Neji shouted, "You can't keep this tough girl thing up. Eventually everyone needs to be weak."

She stopped and looked to the floor, _That's the second time someone has said that to me today…bastards._

She continued on towards her home where she desired a hot shower before heading over to Sai's gallery. Before she could even leap onto the roof top an ANBU stopped her.

"Hey Shino how are things?"

"You're not supposed to call me by my real name," grumbled the bug user.

Kou chuckled at his embarrassment and placed her hands on her hips, "Alright fine what seems to be the trouble sir?"

She had said the last part with sarcasm and could feel Shino growing impatient. He tossed a scroll at her harder than was necessary, "Tsunade needs you, Naruto, and Sakura to report to her office tomorrow morning. She has a mission for you in the Sound Village."

This sparked Kou's curiosity considering she thought that village had been dispersed, but before she could ask any further questions Shino had disappeared. She leaped onto the roof of her home and entered through the window. She sat at the kitchen table, opened the scroll and ran her fingers over the brail, "Fuck…"


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for the huge break in time. Senior year of college is quite honestly the hardest thing ever. I hope you will all forgive me. Don't own Naruto, but if I did there would not be so many ridiculous fillers in the anime!_

Kou clenched the scroll in her hand with a death grip. _Not again… they're figuring it out faster than I thought they would. _She paused on the street and opened the parchment once more re-reading it with her fingers. _Higher class of demon too. This isn't going to get easier any time soon. _

The war was over, but their problems had just begun. Akatsuki was still hanging around, despite Madara's defeat. Followers of the ancient Uchiha remained elusive despite numerous, collaborative efforts to wipe them out for good. All five kage were working together and sharing information to defeat the final small sect of the group. Terrorism, pillaging of small towns, kidnapping, and recruiting demons from the spirit world were just a few of the problems Akatsuki was causing.

Kou walked on lost in her thoughts. "How are they opening the gates? It just doesn't make sense," she whispered to herself. _This mission won't just be a seal and be done one. We need to capture this thing and get more information_.

Distracted, and forgetting she was still unfamiliar with all of Konoha, Kou smacked into the wall of a shop instead turning down the proper road to her apartment.

"MOTHERFU...!" she began as she grabbed her nose which began to bleed. She stopped her obscenity when she heard small children laughing next to her. She turned in their directing glaring and hoping she was facing them.

"Way to go blind bat!" said one of the boys as he held his stomach and roared with laughter.

Kou turned away from them and began to walk down the street. After a second of letting the children think they were safe from punishment, she slammed her heel down as she took a step and launched the little bastards into an orange stand. The children were unharmed but covered in the fruit juices. The shop keeper ran out screaming at the kids as they proceeded to jump up and run away crying.

She smirked as she tried to stop her nose from gushing blood everywhere, but her sleeve could only do so much. She leaped from the ground up onto the rooftops and ran the last two hundred meters of her journey to her balcony. She opened the door and stalked into her room hoping to avoid a certain idiot who would ask too many questions. Of course the spirit guardian couldn't be lucky today. She heard two voices in her living room, one being Naruto and the other… "Sakura?"

She opened her door and walked out as casually as possible. She waved at her two friends and smiled, "hey guys…don't mind me I just need…"

Before she could quickly turn around and hide her face Sakura's medical eyes quickly spotted the blood, "Did you run into a sign again?" The pink hair kunoichi laughed and rose to help her friend. Naruto began to howl with laughter.

"Way to go you blind bitch!"

Sakura was next to Kou and helped her sit down. Her hands glowed green over the blind woman's nose as Kou held up a towel.

"Shut up dumb ass… it was a building not a sign!" They all laughed in unison. Even the spirit guardian had to admit it was funny. She conveniently left out the part where the children made fun of her, but she figured her favorite blond idiot didn't need to know that.

"A broken nose is an easy fix. It won't leave a scar or anything," said Sakura as she let her hands fall to her side and walked back to the couch. "I promise it won't be crooked either."

Kou was touching her hand to the healed area, "Sakura you're a damn genius." They both smiled. "Wait… you were walking different… do you have a dress on?"

The cherry blossom blushed and Naruto stared at the woman he had had a crush on since childhood. She did indeed have a dress on, and she looked beautiful. It was short, red and hugged her hips before flowing out. It reached to her knees and when she moved or spun it would gracefully flow in the breeze. The halter straps created a v-neck that made her chest look fantastic. Her hair was up in a bun to reveal diamond earrings dangling.

Sakura caught a glimpse of Naruto staring and quickly looked back at Kou. He knew he had been caught and blushed as red as her dress, before snapping his attention to the window.

"Yeah it's for Sai's show tonight. It's semiformal… remember?"

"Shit! No I forgot!"

Kou shot up and ran to her room. Sweeping open her closet and she fumbled through fabrics trying to find a dress. She heard Sakura order Naruto to grab some food to go and the cherry blossom walked in and calmly grabbed her friend's hands. Naruto grabbed a wallet and jumped from the window to the streets below. Sakura meanwhile walked into the room and grabbed the blind kunoichi's wrist gently.

"What do you always say to me when I'm freaking out about a big surgery?"

Kou faced her closest girl friend and sighed. She looked down, then back up in the direction of Sakura's voice. She smiled, "It's all good."

"It's all good," the pink haired kunoichi laughed and began sorting through the closet calmly, "Has to be one of my favorite phrases… a lot better than 'Believe it!'" Sakura did her best Naruto impression and both women laughed. "Go shower. I'll pick your dress out and do your hair. The idiot will get us something to eat."

Kou let go of a random shirt in her closet and turned to grab a towel from the floor. "Thanks Sakura." She ran to the shower.

Sakura heard the water turn on and began to sort and search. "That girl. She never asks for help," she whispered and smiled.

The cherry blossom couldn't believe the amount of dresses stuffed into the closet. Kou was not a girly girl by any means and many of the garments were still in plastic. _She never wears any of these it's a shame. They're all gifts from people in the village. _

Kou and Naruto had not only received the apartment for their heroism. Villagers from Konoha and around the world had sent them various gifts since the war. Sakura found a purple dress that she felt would fit the evening the best. When she pulled it out, she spun and saw a scroll lying on her blind friend's bed. _No wonder she ran into a building she's probably thinking about the mission. _Sakura frowned and laid the dress on the bed. She reached out and touched the scroll.

"I'm taking a guess you got one too," said Kou as she leaned against the door frame. Her arms crossed over her towel that covered her.

Sakura snapped her hand away and stood tall facing the wet girl, "Yeah. We need to report tomorrow morning. Anko gave it to me after I got back from escorting Sas…" She paused and looked down at the ground.

Kou walked over and lifted the dress off her bed. While Sakura looked up and let her eyes follow her friend with a worried look. "Kou…"

"I like the fabric on this one should be comfy. What color is it?" said the blind kunoichi with a smile.

Sakura smiled as well, "Purple. It has straps don't worry. I know you hated that blue, strapless one."

"Yeah I took one freaking step and it was like good morning boobs how 'bout we just hang out openly!" Both women laughed. "And I know Sasuke's out. It's fine. You and Naruto are allowed to be excited." She said as she set the dress back down. She felt around for another towel and began to dry her hair. She walked over to a seat in front of a mirror. The mirror itself was of no use to her but it was good for holding pictures. She had never been able to enjoy them but she thought maybe others would like to look at them when they visited. Many of them were of her various adventures with her friends. Others were drawn by children to show their admiration and thanks. Kou picked up a brush and began to sweep it through her hair.

Sakura walked over and put her hands on Kou's shoulders. She stared into the mirror with a smile, "Alright let's turn you into a lady!" They laughed and the blind kunoichi didn't put up much of a fuss like she normally did when Ino and Sakura tried to pretty her up. Tonight was for Sai. Not some random hero dinner or other ridiculous party for her and Naruto.

Sakura dried her friend's hair straight and ran her hands through the black locks, "That shampoo I made is really something!"

Kou's face brightened at the mention of the medical ninja's concoction, "Yeah my hair never grew back that fast before. It's normally a slow mover. I'd still look like a little boy if it weren't for that stuff."

Sakura admired the compliment and gave the hair in her hands a shake, "So what do you think? Down or up?"

Kou made a disgusted face, "I hate it down its so annoying!"

"Down it is!"

"I hate you so much right now!"

Sakura let go of her hair and went into the living room. She returned with a curling iron, "C'mon you never wear it down. This will be fun."

"You brought a curling iron?" asked Kou as she heard the object being plugged in.

"I had a feeling you forgot… no offense, but you forgot Ino's birthday was at that fancy restaurant and showed up in jeans."

Kou dead panned and sank her head. "Ino's screaming when you have sensitive hearing is excruciating. I think I'd rather be burned alive again."

Sakura laughed and began to work on her friend's hair. "Sweetheart I heard Ino and I was outside. I can only imagine."

"Naruto got ramen…oh wait he got you that chicken soup you like too," said Kou suddenly as she sniffed the air. Seconds later Sakura heard the door open and close. Naruto placed their dinner on the table and the smell of it reverberated throughout the apartment.

"Still can't get over how you do that."

The blond boy walked into the bedroom, "Kou I think you should go just like that you look beautiful!" He smirked evilly and chuckled.

The blind kunoichi picked up her brush and threw it at her roommates head, "I don't need to see to know I look ridiculous right now!" she grumbled.

He dodged and stuck his tongue out spitting. Before she could throw anything else he disappeared into the kitchen and began eating his portion of the meal.

Kou heard his slurping and could only guess that he was using the worst of his table manners. She rolled her eyes, "Moron."

Sakura laughed as she worked her hair magic, "You both really do belong together. Ever think about getting married?"

"He's all yours! Only a woman with super strength could handle that boy and even that is debatable!"

Sakura blushed at the comment, "Wait…"

"Sakura I can feel your face heat up every time he looks at you catch him looking at you, or when he compliments you," said Kou as she applied blush to her cheeks. "Sight can be deceptive and incredibly unnecessary once you figure out how to utilize and maximize your other senses. I don't need to see to know you like each other."

"Kou… please don't…"

"Secrets safe with me… Sakura you're burning my ear!"

They both scrambled and fixed the mistake. Sakura finished Kou's hair and sprayed it with hair spray she brought from home. "You need to invest in some beauty product this stuff's expensive!"

"Exactly why I don't buy it!"

Sakura smiled as she watched Kou stand, "You look great! I should change jobs."

"Cause the old hag would let you," said Naruto from the door as he ate an apple. He leaned against the frame and took a look at his roommate, "although if you can turn this scummy dirt bag into an actual woman maybe you should."

Kou shot him a death glare, "I'll take it I am gorgeous and you're just jealous!"

Naruto laughed, "Gorgeous yes, jealous no. Bad enough I live with you. Teme's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you… oh crap…Sakura-chan no I forgot! Ahhhhh!"

Sakura had turned on her team mate and raised her fist in a threatening matter, "You idiot you weren't supposed to say anything!" she beat him in the head. Naruto grabbed the large bump growing in tears.

Kou had stopped dead during the scene and turned away from her two friends. They both looked at her worried.

"Kou…" began Sakura.

"No it's fine. So what if he's there. There will be plenty of others there to talk to. I can avoid him easily," she said as she grabbed the dress on her bed. "Get out I'm gonna change."

Both members of the former team seven obliged and closed the door. They walked into the kitchen solemnly.

"I hate it when she hides things," said Sakura as she sat down and opened her soup. Naruto sat across from her and looked up. He touched her hand causing his team mate to turn slightly red.

"It's Kou. She never admits it when she's upset… or ya know."

"In love"

Both ninja looked into each other's eyes and began to lean in slightly. Sakura pulled her head away when they were inches apart and coughed into her hand, "Sorry about that uh I should eat."

Naruto let go of her hand and turned away, "Yeah. I bet you haven't eaten since this morning. Ya know the hospital and stuff."

They sat in silence while Sakura ate. Naruto stared at the cabinets trying to find a pattern in the wood. Kou emerged from the hallway with a small black clutch in her hand. Barefoot as always she wore two black anklets with black jewels. The purple dress shaped her like Sakura's, with a flare out at the knees. It hugged her hips and torso, with a sweetheart neckline and two straps going up and over her shoulders, which then cris-crossed in the back. She stood awkwardly in the kitchen with her head lowered.

Naruto realizing his mistake from before tried to make her feel better, "Seriously blind bat you look great."

Kou looked up and revealed a black jeweled necklace that matched her anklets. "I hate dresses I feel exposed." She hugged herself and smiled feebly.

Sakura and Naruto stood and hugged her. Their group hugs were not new, they had started doing it to annoy the blind kunoichi, but in the current situation it was comforting.

They pulled away and Naruto placed a hand on her back and gave her a small push to the table, "We can be a little late. Eat, before I eat your food for you."

The mood quickly went back to normal as all three sat around the kitchen table eating. Naruto made himself more ramen in the microwave which made the girls disgusted with his eating habits. They cleaned their places and set out into the night.

As the three proceeded through the dark streets of their home people stopped and couldn't help but stare. Here were three of the ninja world's most notable shinobi. Naruto and Kou for obvious reasons, but Sakura had earned a name for herself as well. The pink hair kunoichi had grown in beauty and her medical skills had begun to pass Tsunade herself. The small purple diamond on her wrist was a testament to months of hard work. She had finally mastered the Yin Seal and deemed to be the best medical ninja in the world. Tonight's art show was not just a celebration of Sai's new piece; it was also congratulating Sakura's new abilities.

As more and more people stared in the direction of the three ninja Kou found herself stepping to Naruto's left, with Sakura on the right. The blond looked back and forth and was shocked when both women grabbed onto his arms and smiled.

"What the…"

"A big hero like yourself shouldn't mind having two beautiful ladies on his arms," chuckled the blind kunoichi.

"You're the apprentice of the most pervy sage in the history of ninja you should feel very at home right now," joked Sakura.

The three ninja laughed and continued their walk to Sai's shop. When they arrived a large crowd had gathered in the front entrance to be let in. Naruto stopped and Kou and Sakura let go of his arms and stood confused.

"Why isn't anyone being let in?" asked the spirit guardian.

Sakura pointed to the roof of the large shop, "Look up there."

Sai was standing on top of the roof gazing down at the crowd trying to calm everyone, "I'm sure they will be here soon…" He looked across the mass of people and caught a glimpse of an orange dress shirt. He only knew of one person who would dare wear such a color. The artist jumped from the building and landed gracefully in front of his three friends.

"Haven't lost your touch have ya jerkoff," teased Naruto.

"Only a dickless idiot like you would wear such an outrageous shirt. I should kick you out for being so awfully dressed," replied Sai with his signature smile.

Kou and Sakura snorted under their breath only to have Sai turn to them, "And you ladies. We've been waiting for you. I guess heroes like you can't show up on time for the little people."

Sakura waved a hand, "Oh shut up we're here now. Why aren't you letting people in?"

"I wanted Kou to have the first…um…look I guess you could say."

"Sunshine you know I can't see!"

Sai was irritated by the nickname. Kou had started calling him that when she learned he was paler than most people. She had felt his skin after bumping into him during another get together and commented on his cold skin. She had said he needed a little more "sunshine" in his life.

"Just come in and see it… I mean… ugh just come in." Sai sighed and waved the three in. They followed and weaved their way through the mass of people. They heard various comments like "finally," and "bout time." Naruto turned to Sakura with a look of slight guilt. She shrugged and smiled, which sent a slight chill down his spine causing him to get goose bumps.

Once inside Sai motioned for them to wait. Naruto whined, "It's dark how the hell am I supposed to see anything!"

"Shut up idiot! Get a taste of my daily life!" snapped Kou hitting him in the head.

The lights turned on and Sakura and Naruto gasped at statue in front of them. It was made of marble and portrayed Naruto, Sakura, Kou, Kakashi, Daichi, Sai and Sasuke posed in various positions. The sculpture was life size and both realized it must have taken months to create. The group was posed on top of a platform also made of marble which was attached to the ground.

Sakura was the first to speak, "Sai it's beautiful, but how is Kou supposed to…"

"Kou tap the floor with your foot," said the artist as he stepped from behind his sculpture.

She did as she was told and gasped, "Wow… Sai I don't know what to say. I've always wondered what you guys looked like."

"Woah wait how can you know?" asked the blond confused.

"It's the vibrations she sends from her body. She sends chakra as well and can make readings. It's not a perfect picture, but I hope the amount of detail I put into the carvings gives you a pretty good idea. Of course you won't know colors but…"

He didn't even finish before Kou had dove and hugged him tightly, "Sai it's incredible. Thank you." She broke the embrace and Sai could tell he had touched her dearly.

He embraced her again, "You are very welcome. I wanted to finally have something you could appreciate. I wanted you to feel it before there was a big crowd. I didn't think you could appreciate it as much if there were lots of people in the room."

Sakura and Naruto clapped and Kou eventually joined after detaching herself from her pale friend.

"Let these people in before they riot Sai. It's getting cold out," said Sakura making her way to the enterance.

"Well maybe if some people didn't have to turn all celebrity on us and show up fashionably late," he retaliated following her.

Kou and Naruto were left alone for a moment. Kou walked toward the sculpture and felt it with her hands. She allowed them to touch and smooth over the marble. She reached Sasuke's face and paused bringing both hands to frame his features. She caught herself as she heard the crowd being let in. Gasps and compliments began to fill the air. The amount of sound hitting her ears all at once caused the kunoichi to step back and grab her head. Naruto reached out and steadied her.

"You ok?"

"Yes… sorry."

"No problem I got ya. C'mon let's get a drink at the bar. It'll calm you down."

"Naruto I'm…

"Don't say your fine. I know it's been kind of overwhelming," he said as they walked to the bar. He flagged the bartender and order warm sake for the three of them. Sakura had made her way over as the crowd admired the sculpture and spoke with Sai.

"Remember we need to leave for a mission tomorrow," warned Sakura as she sat next to Naruto. The sake was placed in front of the three and they knocked it back happily.

"Some of us can hold our alcohol," smirked Naruto. The insult was directed at his blind friend, who growing up in a monks village had never been exposed to alcohol before.

"Shut up asshole. I distinctly remember dragging your ass home quite a few times as you moan, Sak…"

Naruto elbowed her hard in the arm causing her to wince in pain. Sakura was distracted waving to Ino. The blonde kunoichi walked over with her boyfriend. "C'mon guys let's get this party started!" She yanked her significant other onto a dance floor as the band began to play.

Naruto turned to his pink hair crush, "W-would you like to… um… d-dance with me Sakura-chan?"

Sakura responded with a blush of her own and nodded holding out her hand. He took it and lightly pulled her onto her feet. He turned to his roommate, "You ok?"

"Go have fun kids," she replied with a smile. Naruto whispered "thanks" and walked hand in hand with Sakura. People had started making their way to the dance floor and a nice size crowd had begun to move with the music. Kou turned to the bar tender and order her favorite beer. Turning back towards the sculpture she let a foot fall to the floor, her toe just hitting the ground. She gave it a small tap and could still get a good rendition of the art.

In the organized chaos of the room Kou had not felt someone take a seat next to her. She was too busy admiring the statue. "I always thought art was boring, but I guess something even a blind girl can appreciate is ok."

She took a deep breath, _that smell_. "Do they put a leash on you when you leave the house?"

Sasuke Uchiha chuckled as he flagged the bar tender and ordered a drink, "No but they might as well. I guess when I'm at a party with the most powerful ninja in the village present, our lovely Hokage doesn't think I'll be much of a problem."

Kou didn't turn to face the Uchiha. She kept her voice calm, but her heart was pounding furiously, "I told you I would kill you if you came near me."

Sasuke received his drink and sipped it. He set it down, closed his eyes and smiled devilishly, "I know you've got a kunai pouch underneath that dress. I'm unarmed and on probation you could easily take me out or shout and have me thrown back in jail."

"I think they'd just kill you rather than waste village tax dollars on a piece of shit."

"That temper is not very monk-like. Did you pick that up while living with the dobe?"

She whirled on her chair and attempted to grabbed the Uchiha by the throat, "I'm getting sick of your…"

Sasuke grabbed her wrist swiftly. He didn't grasp it hard, but instead pulled her closer so his lips were next to her ear, "Don't cause a scene. Not everything revolves around you being the center of attention."

Kou relaxed, and her captor allowed her to lean back. Sasuke didn't let go of her wrist, and the kunoichi was growing redder by the second.

"Let me go spoiled brat," she growled.

"Not until you agree to talk to me, without threatening to kill me," he responded in a serious tone.

Kou thought about yelling for Naruto, but she knew the blond probably saw what was going on and was hoping his two friends could work things out themselves. She confirmed this upon hearing him whisper in his partner's ear. _Plus he'll never let me live it down if I call for help._

"There's nothing you could say to me that will make me hate you any less."

"Stubborn as always… Kou please."

She didn't know if it was something in his voice or if it was the memory of her mother telling her to give him a second chance… or possibly both. She sighed, closed her eyes and stood.

Sasuke didn't let go of her wrist. He was afraid she'd take off without hearing his explanation. He had rehearsed it so many times in prison, and he found himself forgetting everything.

"Let's go outside. No need to cause a scene," said the blind kunoichi stoically.

"Is that the reason, or are you overwhelmed by the amount of people in here?" he asked with his cynical, humorous tone.

"Don't push it spoiled brat you have my attention, which could very well turn into a stalagmite running through your body," she warned.

They walked out of the large room quietly as Naruto and Sakura looked on from the dance floor. They smiled at each other and used their fists to pound together. They laughed and continued their dance chatting about their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi vey it has been a crazy year, because it's senior year! My apologies for not updating more, and I promise I'm trying. Here it is though! BTW don't own Naruto._

They walked out of the building unnoticed by the crowd inside. They were ninja after all and being discrete was standard procedure… except if you were the world's number one knucklehead. Sasuke still had a hold on Kou's wrist and she was getting sick of the restraint. He led her to an ally next to Sai's museum.

"So this is how it ends. A spoiled brat murders me in an ally. You really are a thug," said Kou sarcastically as she ripped her hand free of his grip.

"Shut up and just follow me. If there's one thing I remember about this village it's that everyone sees everything and hears whatever they want to hear, then tells everyone about it from here to the Mist Village," replied the Uchiha.

She obeyed, realizing he was right and she wanted no word of this being passed along to every shop keeper, butcher and then some. Kou followed Sasuke down the narrow path, and emerged on the other side. He gave her a nudge down another road and they continued to walk in silence. He guided her through another ally and down another road before finally stopping and motioning for her to sit on a bench. He knew this bench well, because he had placed Sakura's unconscious body on it all those years ago. Why he picked this spot he had no clue, but he knew this was a path less traveled and hoped that still held true in the newly rebuilt village.

"Ok jack ass why the maze to a stupid bench?" asked an irritated and slightly buzzed kunoichi. She really couldn't hold her alcohol.

"I remember this road was never really busy," he said as he motioned for her to sit.

"Say what you need to say already let's hear you plea… oh wait Uchiha don't beg."

She was in a mood and a half tonight, which made Sasuke smirk a little. She was so stubborn and tried to hide everything, without knowing her face told him all her hidden secrets. "Use those calming techniques your sensei taught you for a second."

Kou stood and had no idea why she had lost control of her emotions, but all she knew was that she was so furious. "I'm leaving! This is ridiculous! There is no point in hearing whatever the fuck you have to say. I hate you Sasuke, I really hate you!"

She was breathing heavily with her arms strained by her sides, her hands balled into fists. There was a shake in the earth beneath them and she realized her mistake. She took a deep breath and turned to leave. The blind kunoichi took a few steps and realized she had no idea where she was. "Asshole," she whispered under her breath before turning around and stomping back to the bench.

Sasuke felt a little pride in having confused the woman who had taught him so much about directing one's self without sight. "Haven't figured out every place around here have you?"

"Shut up! Hurry up and say what you have to say," she said with a 'humph.' She had crossed her arms and was tapping her toe, agitated. Sasuke also assumed she was sending vibrations trying to find an escape, and he didn't have much time. He was dumbfounded why he couldn't get out what he wanted to say. He remember being able to talk to her so easily before. Of course their talks had been through letters, and that all seemed like a lifetime ago. He never expressed himself to anyone but her through those letters. Losing her meant losing the only person he could actually be himself around.

"I'm waiting," she said turning towards him glaring.

He was going to have to suck it up, let his pride and sense of security go. He had to be vulnerable, and being an Uchiha this went against his nature. He took a deep breath closed his eyes and opened them to stare right into her ghostly white ones, which had been glaring more at his chest than his face.

"I meant what I said that night. That night I told you I loved you," he finally said quietly. "I still do."

Kou relaxed and let her arms fall to her lap. She had thought that had all been a dream, or that maybe he just didn't feel the same after everything they had been through. She felt like someone had grabbed her stomach and squeezed it. For a moment the spirit guardian felt as though she'd be ill, but she held it together. She simply looked at the ground, took a deep breath of her own and attempted to sort through her murky thoughts and try and find the right thing to say. She looked right at him as if she could actually look into his eyes.

"Sasuke you betrayed me. I convinced my whole village to take you in instead of killing you. I trained you in techniques that are forbidden to anyone except the spirit guardian. I opened up to you. I trusted you, and you turned me over to Madara. You watched them burn me alive, and now you say you love me… what the hell am I suppose to say 'oh everything's ok now?' No… I… can't… I won't do it." She finished with a shake of her head and although she had sounded so calm, she had unknowingly let her eyes betray her. They told Sasuke the truth. She loved him too, but she wouldn't let her pride go.

"You suck at lying," he replied

"Excuse me!?" She rose to storm away from him. She wanted to run as far away from this bastard as she could, but he was too quick and seized her wrist forcing her to jerk back around and face him.

They were inches apart and for a brief moment he thought about kissing her, but that idea faded quickly remembering she'd run some sort of earth spike through him. He stared at her and she did her best to find his face with her eyes, hoping her glare would pierce a hole through him.

"I didn't tell you my plan, because you suck at lying. Your eyes give you away every time you try and hide something. It's subtle, but if I can see it Madara would have too. I didn't tell you, because I couldn't beat him without Itachi's eyes and I didn't get them without bringing you to him," he confessed as he let go of her wrist. He sat back down and patted the seat inviting her to do the same.

Kou stood shocked at the admission. Sasuke was normally closed off… except… _when he opened up to me in his letters and when he was living in the village with me._ She sat down beside him calmly and looked in his direction, indicating she would listen to his story.

"When I met with Itachi in the Spirit World he told me to help you and Naruto. He convinced me that this village was worth fighting for… that you were worth fighting for. He said love would make me more powerful than hate. He was right, and I noticed it when we trained."

"When you protected me from those demons you Kirin's chakra was massive," Kou thought out loud as she went into a thinking position. She realized her guard was down and shook herself. She sat straight and tall, but still relaxed enough that Sasuke felt he could continue.

"I came up with the plan over time. I never thought he'd torture you, but we had come that far and I knew Naruto and Sakura were close by. Once they rescued you I kept my cover long enough to find out Madara's full plan. I knew where he and Kabumaru would hide, and the location of the sealed tailed-beasts. The dobe and the team would do the job. I didn't know for sure, but I wanted to trust them to get it done. They always had before…"

He trailed off reminiscing about Team 7 and their previous missions for a moment. He had missed them… all of them and he hadn't even known it. It was the first time he took his return to his home in fully, and realized how lucky he was. He was brought back to earth by the snap of Kou's fingers in front of his face.

"Hey brat! Bring it back to earth," she snapped. He was losing her. For a woman who had grown up in a village of monks she had no patience.

Sasuke smirked, "Keep your thong out of your ass and have some patience for once."

She blushed in shock, "Wait… how'd you know…"

They both paused and looked away from one another. Sasuke glanced back at the frazzled kunoichi and laughed. He hadn't laughed genuinely since the last time they had been together. It was a strange sound even to his ears.

The laughter from the Uchiha next to her made Kou whip her head back towards his direction in surprise. She felt her stomach convulse and the vibration worked its way up to her throat until she couldn't repress laughing with him. They continued for a moment before regaining control of themselves. Kou sighed and smiled before shaking her head slowly. Her lips changed to a frown and she faced toward the ground.

Sasuke's smile faded and he looked down at her suddenly sunken posture. She was fighting a war inside herself. "I didn't know how it would turn out, but I knew I was more powerful than any shinobi with you to fight for."

The spirit guardian lifted her head and straightened herself, "I can't Sasuke… I can't trust you." She was so confused. She wanted to just let everything go, but it nagged at her. He didn't think she could handle herself. He didn't think he could tell her something so important, because he thought she was… "You think I'm weak don't you?" she said solemnly.

He was caught off guard from her question. She had always been confident and here she was looking for his opinion of her, "No. That wasn't it. I couldn't risk my cover being blown before I got Itachi's eyes. If it all went to hell then we wouldn't be here now," he responded firmly.

Kou sat back and let her legs fall slightly open. Her arms draped over the back of the bench and she looked toward the sky, "It's not over you know… Akatsuki still has followers. They're opening up portals to the spirit world somehow and sending demons into villages." Her tone went very serious.

"I know. Naruto got a scroll while we were training. You know the dobe can't keep his mouth shut even if its top secret," replied Sasuke with a sigh. He leaned back in a similar position careful not to touch her. She was testy and irritated. The conversation seemed to be going somewhere and he didn't dare ruin it now.

They sat in silence for a moment. Kou had become lost in her thoughts. Sasuke could see the stress of her latest spirit guardian duty had taken its toll. "I wanted to talk to you before you left tomorrow. You know shinobi life is unpredictable."

"Yeah well you almost let me die…"

"I would never have let that happen," he interrupted sternly as he up-righted himself and stared in her direction. She followed suit and they faced each other.

Kou tried to read him with her other senses and realized she felt a little fear leak from him. His hand had made the slightest of shakes during his statement. His heart rate indicated he wasn't lying, but he had fooled her before. She was hesitant to trust everything he had said, but then again she couldn't think of a reason why he would lie now.

Then it hit her. She and Naruto solved a lot of their problems one way… it had work for her blond friend and Sasuke it had to work in this case too. "When I get back we fight. All out no pussy punches."

Sasuke took in her statement and realized there wasn't much choice in the matter. He smirked, "I look forward to it."

She stood with her back facing him, "Prove to me that you have faith in my strength by not holding back. You do that…" she turned around grabbed his collar and kissed him. It was passionate and Sasuke found himself taken off guard. She had improved her speed since the last time they fought. His eyes were open for a second in shock, and then he closed them locking his lips with hers.

He hated how fast she pulled away, but the second she did she stepped back and turned her body into dirt using her teleportation jutsu.

_I always hated that jutsu when Kakashi-sensei used it… hating it even more now, _thought Sasuke as he sat in shock. He gathered himself and stood looking at the spot where she had disappeared from for a moment. "Guess I better get in shape," he chuckled to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets. He thought about leaping on roof tops to get home, but walking sounded more pleasant. _Might be turning into Shikamaru…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I apologize for lack of updates. Senior thesis has just taken over my life I do appreciate anyone still reading and I will do my best to update more often. I don't own Naruto but if I did (spoiler alert for the manga) Neji would not be dead!_

Naruto watched as Kou walked out of the museum with a look on her face that could crumble mountains. He could tell whatever Sasuke had to say would not be welcomed with an open heart. The blond smiled and rolled his eyes at the sight.

"What is it?" asked Sakura while they moved to the music.

He looked down and realized how tall he had gotten. He was over a head taller than his pink haired crush. "Kou looked like she was a dog being walked to its death." He laughed and Sakura smacked his arm playfully. She leaned to see passed her partner, smiled then returned to dancing.

Naruto went from a goofy grin to serious expression, "You ok… with that whole thing?"

"What whole thing?" she asked with a quizzical look.

"Those two… I know Kou's a stubborn bitch, but she loves him and I've never seen the ass actually go out of his way to apologize to anyone," he explained.

"Naruto…"

"Nah I just want to make sure you're ok," the blond said with a half grin. Sakura could see sadness in his eyes. She looked to the floor then looked back up into cerulean blue eyes.

"If Ino-pig can move on I think I'm fully capable of getting over a childhood crush."

Naruto's smile went wide and Sakura laughed at her ridiculous friend. "You better not get any ideas idiot!"

The blond took a step back and put space in between them. He took her threats seriously and had too many bumps on his head as a result of not being cautious. They continued to dance as the area became more crowded, and both found themselves being pushed closer together. Sakura turned her face away to hide her blush. To her absolute disdain she had unknowingly turned to Ino who had a sly grin on her face. The pink haired kunoichi stuck her tongue out. Her friend laughed and rolled her eyes. Sakura went back to dancing and decided to stare at Naruto's chest.

Naruto found himself looking down at the top of Sakura's head and fought the urge to kiss it. He feared a violent repercussion, and decided on a more subtle gesture. He placed his forehead on the top of her pink hair, and waited for a punch to the gut but it never came. He sighed and felt her move closer to his body by putting her head against his chest. He had never felt such euphoria as he did now. Naruto wanted to kiss her desperately, but decided not to push his luck.

Sakura felt his head on hers and her first instinct was to nail him with her fist, but after the initial impulse passed, she found herself enjoying the moment. She brought herself closer and felt a growing warmth in her stomach. The two remained close throughout the next few songs, and felt as if there was no one else in the room.

"Hey bastard I'm going home," came a voice from behind the blond. Naruto felt like the world cracked in half, and refrained from turning around to scream at his blind friend. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and begrudgingly broke away from Sakura.

He turned to Kou, "Why? Don't be such a bitch Sai basically made that statue for you. Stay and…"

"I know, I know, I just want to prepare my gear for the mission tomorrow," she replied staring at the floor awkwardly. Her hands were laced together in front of her, and Naruto thought he was looking at Hinata for a brief moment.

The blond was taken aback by her sudden self consciousness. His face fell into a concerned look, while Sakura interjected and pulled Kou towards an empty area, "We'll be right back," she said over her shoulder. Naruto stood dumbfounded on the dance floor.

Meanwhile Sakura pulled the blind kunoichi to a hallway. When they were out of earshot she spun around, "What happened? Did he…"

"Its fine Sakura I just never got a chance to get my gear together. We were in a rush ya know?" replied Kou.

"Kou so help me Kami I will beat the shit out of him if he…"

"Seriously Sakura don't blow a vein you need to look pretty for your lover out there," said Kou with a half hearted smile. Sakura could tell she was trying to be funny to take away from the situation.

The cherry blossomed sighed and relaxed, "At least have Naruto walk you home."

"No are you stupid!? I already ruined one moment for you let's not ruin the whole night!" shouted Kou as she waved her arms wildly.

Sakura shocked by this swung her hands out in front and made a stopping motion with her hands, "Woah wait, wait, wait there was no 'moment'," she said making quotes with her two fingers, "We're friends."

"Yea friends all up in each other's business," said the blind kunoichi turning to leave. She started walking away and turned her head slightly in Sakura's direction, "Remember to keep the moaning low," she pointed to her ear "Sensitive hearing ya know."

Sakura turned red and clenched her fists, "Shut up you blind bitch!"

Kou snickered and gave her friend a wave, "See you tomorrow morning."

The cherry blossom fumed as she watched the spirit guardian hug Sai good bye then exit the museum. She didn't even notice Naruto walking towards her.

"What was that all about?" he asked snapping her from her murderous thoughts.

"Nothing lets get a drink," said the kunoihci grumpily. She yanked her blond friend by his collar towards the bar.

"But… Sakura-chan the mission…"

"I'm a medic-nin! If I can't heal a hangover how am I supposed to save your ass after the trouble you cause?"

Naruto laughed at this and she relaxed her grip. They sat at the bar with their friends and found the sake going down a little too smoothly. Laughter, red faces and slurred words erupted as the evening progressed with the Konoha eleven.

Meanwhile

Kou had taken to the rooftops of her new home. She decided not to walk home and was comforted by the fact it was dark, and no one could see up her dress from below. It took her a few seconds to get home and she leaped onto her balcony.

Instead of retreating into her room for the night she sat on a cushion to meditate. Her arms folded in front, eyes closed. It was a peaceful night despite the big part down the street. Kou blocked out the sounds of drunken shouting and concentrated on the hum of crickets. She relaxed and felt soothed. She feared silence and always sought out a low calming hum, or the dripping of water.

She sat for a few minutes taking in her favorite sounds and smiled to herself. Despite the evenings turn of events she had felt it was a successful. Naruto and Sakura seemed to be getting closer and this made her happy, and relieved that Ino may finally leave her alone about the subject.

She heard footsteps below and recognized the careful quiet beat as Neji, next to him was Ten Ten who also had quiet, but quicker steps. They were huddled close talking. _Must have enjoyed the movie, _Kou thought to herself.

As they walked by, she heard a rustle in the bushes. Two smaller figures scampered out of the shadows and giggled together. The spirit guardian recognized them to be Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyuga. They ran holding hands away as an older woman chased them screaming and swinging a broom. _Damn kids_, Kou thought. _What is with everyone!? It's like there's a love potion mixed in the damn water around here._

After meditating for a while Kou got up and entered her room. She changed into her favorite pink and fuzzy pajama pants, along with a soft, black v-neck t-shirt. As she packed her bags she heard two pairs of footsteps clumsily climbing the steps of her home. She smelled a mix of alcohol, cherry blossom perfume, and ramen. _Oh boy… _She heard the door open and close, then giggling, kissing and suddenly a loud crash. More laughing erupted along with more kissing, which caused Kou to gag in disgust. _Those idiots are gonna make a not so welcome present if they're this hammered and ridiculous._

She threw the rest of her gear into a back pack, and stormed through her room. She opened her door and stomped towards her two friends, "Alright you hormonal, drunk idiots stop sucking face and think for a second if this is how you're going to ruin your life!" She turned on a light and placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto who was on top of Sakura looked up in shock, while Sakura laughed. "Don't be jeelous blind bat," slurred the blond.

"Just cause y-you (hiccup) aren't getting laid (hiccup) doesn't mean we can't have some fun," said Sakura just as drunkenly as her now lover.

Kou stomped her foot causing the floor to lift the two now laughing ninja to their feet. They stumbled and leaned on one another for balance, "Alright dick-wad you're sleeping on the couch, and pretty-princess you can have your snuggle-boo's bed," said the spirit guardian as she called upon the concrete beneath the floor to separate them. She launched Naruto onto the couch and pointed at Sakura, then down the hall.

"Go to bed now!"

"You're no fun," whined Naruto from the couch. He was upside down.

"Cock blocker (hiccup)," replied Sakura as she stumbled by Kou down the hall. The blind kuniochi didn't respond or look at her pink haired friend. She listened to Sakura put herself to bed, and Naruto's snoring followed quickly after. Kou moved quietly and swiftly though the kitchen as she made Sakura's now famous hangover concoction. The Konoha eleven had been known to use this drink on more than one occasion after some of their crazy nights. She placed the two cups of the mint green liquid in the fridge. She took a piece of paper and drew an arrow, before taping it to the fridge. _They always complain about my handwriting so here! These bastards are lucky to have me for a friend!_

She was infuriated at having to take care of her idiot friends, but stopped herself from stomping to her room. _No point in waking them up now._ She tip toed and silently closed her door. Kou sighed and face palmed, "What the hell guys? We're capturing a demon tomorrow and you're acting like…" she sighed again before finishing her statement and realized her mistake. She had forgotten that they were all a little more relaxed and willing to be more free lately. The war was over and Madara was dead. Akatsuki was practically destroyed, and no one had ever remembered a time when the world seemed united and really at peace. Many ninja had retired early recently, and current ninja seemed to be making family more of a priority. "This is a good thing now that I think about it," Kou said to herself. "We deserve this."

She smiled and hummed a tune to herself as she finished packing. This mission tomorrow would be a piece of cake compared to defeating the most powerful Uchiha to ever live. The thought of 'Uchiha' made her stop in her tracks. She dropped a shuriken in her hand, her mouth a gape. She remember the kiss…

"What have I done?! I'm an idiot! Why did I… URGH! she whispered and hissed so not to wake up her slumbering comrades. She swung her arms in frustration and paced her room. The blind kunoichi paused, took a deep breath and placed her bags near the door along with the mission scroll. She dove onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

"I'm such a dumb ass!" she whined into the fabric and rolled back and forth. Before finally removing the pillow from her face. She placed it back under her head and rolled to her side. She felt a light breeze on her face from the open window. "I'll just deal with it when I get home. It was that beer… it had to be… damn booze." Her thoughts swirled, but eventually she fell asleep.

Off in the distance, on top of the water tower Sasuke Uchiha masked his chakra carefully and remained stock still. He had been lucky she was so concentrated on other things, or Kou would have thrown a very sharp rock his way. He smirked as he saw her chakra change and knew she was asleep. Her little hissy fit assured him that he had gotten into her head. Tomorrow she would leave for her mission, which would be successful and when she returned he would be ready for that fight she so desperately wanted. Before leaping to the ground Sasuke deactivated his sharingan, and turned back in the direction of her loft. "Goodnight Kou, and good luck," he whispered.

The Next Day

The alarm went off and all she could do was wonder why her sheets smelled like pork flavored ramen. When she connected the dots Sakura Haruno realized she was not in her bed and to make things worse it was his bed…Naruto's.

The kunoichi turned over as fast as she could and realized he wasn't beside her. She also felt a sharp pain in her head and cupped her face. After the thumping subsided she gazed at the ceiling for a moment. Establishing she had her clothes on from last night, Sakura got up slowly and made her way out to the hallway. She smelled eggs and made her way to the kitchen.

Kou stood cooking and didn't acknowledge her pink haired friend. Sakura felt a burning in her cheeks and she looked to the floor embarrassed by her behavior the night before. She remembered everything, and knew the blind kunoichi would be irritated with them. Naruto was still snoring on the couch and Sakura hoped it stayed that way until she left.

The cherry blossom took notice of the giant black arrow on the fridge door. She opened it and saw her mint green hangover medicine. She gladly took the cup in her hands and sighed. She made her way over to the island and sat down.

"Kou I'm…"

"It's fine," interrupted the spirit guardian. "You've taken care of me before."

"C'mon I'm not stupid you're…"

Kou turned with speed she saved for battle, "Do you get what we're up against today this isn't just some ninja these are demons Sakura. They're not human and aren't even capable of human feelings. You two act like we're chasing after that lady's damn cat!" she shouted as she waved her spatula.

Naruto sprang up during the rant and quickly stuck his head in between his hands after realizing there was no danger. His head was pounding.

"Kou you woke up Naruto!"

"Like I give a fuck! Serves you right, deal with it," snapped the blind kunoichi turning around to finish cooking.

Naruto slowly made his way to the kitchen and also took the mint green drink. He downed it quickly and sat beside Sakura. They began to look at one another before jerking away.

"Stop it both of you. Get over yourselves and just admit your feelings," said Kou after sensing the movement behind her. She tossed their plates onto the table. "I'm going early to see Tsunade. She needed to speak to me. Get your shit together or you'll get us killed." She then disappeared into dust leaving both her comrades in shock.

"She's always been blunt but jeez!" said Naruto obviously irritated. He dove into his egg.

"Naruto she's right! We acted very unprofessional last night," replied a worried Sakura.

"Blah blah blah, cause the blind bitch never got drunk before…" He didn't finish his sentence before Sakura hit him hard on the head.

"By the way you put your hand down my dress you perverted idiot!"

The blond gripped his head, "You told me to!"

The cherry blossom face palmed then felt a light touch on her wrist. She looked through her fingers and saw a grinning Naruto.

"She was right about one thing we need to figure you and me out, but how bout we kick some demon ass first," he said comfortingly.

Sakura smiled and sighed, "You're right. Mission first, then us." She looked at her plate in disgust then remembered her medicine. She chugged the liquid before finally attempting to eat.

Meanwhile

Kou entered the Hokage's office after knocking. Tsunade sat with her fingers interlaced and touching them to her lips. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in deep thought.

Kou stayed standing and attentive, "Hey Kakashi-sensei."

The masked ninja appeared out of the shadows in a black v-neck t shirt, and jeans. "Yo."

"Surprised you're on time, but as usual poorly dressed," said Tsunade with her eyes still closed.

"Well you know retirement allows me more time for the important things, so I can be on time for little tasks, and I've worn that vest long enough I want to relax," replied the former jonin as he took a seat in the window sill. "It's not as fun with her I never seem to be able to surprise the spirit guardian."

"I can smell a perv from a mile away," smirked Kou.

"Enough this is an important mission as you both know I'm sure," interjected Tsunade irritated. She finally opened her honey eyes and dropped her hands into a drawer. She pulled a file, and directed Kou to sit.

"I wanted you to come earlier than the other two because I have direct orders from the four guardians. The new gate for their scrolls being sent to me has finally worked out all its glitches."

"I never made a gate like that before cut me some slack will ya?" replied Kou getting impatient.

Tsunade ignored the rude remark. She was used to Naruto after all. "Anyway, they are requesting this new demon be retrieved alive. They want it interrogated rather than sealed away to the realm."

"Is our intelligence department capable of such a thing?" asked Kakashi

"Inoichi is making the changes needed for such an operation," replied the hokage curtly. There was a moment of silence.

"You seem agitated Lady Hokage," said Kou changing her tone to be more respectful. She regretted her outburst earlier and tried to remember she was in the presence of a sanin.

The blond took a moment before responding, "I don't like the idea of a jinchuriki being anywhere near a demon from the same world as the nine-tailed fox," replied Tsunade as she relaxed a bit in her chair.

"Naruto has full control of the nine tails, and Kou will be with them to place a seal in case the worse happens," responded Kakashi with confidence. He smiled beneath his mask, "This is the best team you have my lady."

Tsunade smirked and closed her eyes, "You trained them so I guess you'd know… I apologize for my doubts, but it's my job."

Kou nodded, "I won't go with anyone else on missions like this."

As if on cue there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

Naruto and Sakura walked in and sat in the chairs by Kou, "Hey grandma… old hag."

Tsunade tightened her grip in her interlaced fingers. A vein popped in her forehead, "You bastard I am the hokage and the man behind you has taught you everything you know. He's my most trusted advisor, and addressing us that way is…"

"Aww c'mon let's go here I haven't had a mission in forever."

Sakura bopped him on the head again and shook her head, "Some things never change." Kou snickered, but heard Sakura crack her knuckles and composed herself.

"Thank you Sakura. You received my scroll I take it?" They nodded. "Good. You will leave immediately and the goal is retrieval. It is to be returned alive. Sakura has been instructed in a genjutsu that will work on a demon mind to suppress him. Naruto, you and Kou have learned to seal bodies in scrolls from one of Kushina's old scrolls?"

"Yup! Gotta love mom!" replied Naruto with a smile.

Tsunade turned to Kou, "And you have already pinpointed its location?"

"Yes. The Land of Sound is where it's been attacking people, which make sense. Orochimaru had experimented with spirit gates and made the one in that land weak. Whoever has been opening these gates has picked ones that were previously tampered with or weakened for various reasons."

"What are it's powers? Asked Sakura

"ANBU said it eats the souls of it victims leaving them like empty shells, still alive but not really. It's fast and has long, sharp nails. Stealthy little bastard too," responded Kakashi from the window.

"He's a class three at the least then," added the spirit guardian.

Naruto and Sakura nodded and stood straight. Kou followed suite and they waited to be released. "Bring it back for interrogation and don't die… good luck."

They disappeared with a woosh and Tsunade closed her eyes again, "Will they be ok?" she asked her advisor.

"They've never failed us before. The best thing we've ever done is trust Naruto," responded Kakashi looking out the window. Tsundae nodded and returned to paper work that needed to be finished before Shizune walked in and gave her a lecture.


	6. Chapter 6

_Now that the thesis is over and finals are done I thought I'd write a little. The Action finally starts I know it got a little boring, but a lot of time passed between Dancing Spirits and this story so I wanted to fill in the gaps. Don't own Naruto._

He had never seen anything like this. It was like she wasn't even human anymore, just a machine. All the wires, the tubes, the machines, it was the only thing keeping her alive. One machine breathed for her, one kept her heart pumping and all the rest had been explained to him, but he had tuned it out. He had been too busy staring in awe at how the strongest kunoichi he ever met suddenly looked so helpless, and so… inhuman. He tried not to label her that way and thought of her launching a giant stalagmite his way just for thinking she was weak. All she had ever wanted to prove to anyone was that she wasn't helpless, and yet right now she couldn't even breathe without the help of a machine.

Sasuke Uchiha had seen death, he had been guilty of causing death and none of it had truly fazed him since the massacre of his clan. For the first time since he was a child Sasuke Uchiha stood in awe. For the first time since that night Sasuke Uchiha was truly afraid, because what lay before him was Kou the Spirit Guardian of the world in a deep coma with little chance of survival.

The beeping had become less noticeable the more he sat and stared at the lifeless, pale and emaciated body of the woman he'd known since childhood. The woman he…_loved._ He had sat in the hospital the minute he was allowed to after her surgery. They had said there was little hope she would make it through the night, and that had been a week ago. Kou was hanging on but barely. He knew the odds but he refused to give up. Sasuke felt like she was testing him, and he was not about to fail like he had in the past.

Naruto and Sakura had stopped by after they were released from their bed rest in the hospital. They had returned to the village after the disastrous mission in bad shape, both needing immediate medical care and long surgeries. Naruto, as usual, healed so quickly and Sakura had fared the best of the three of them. The rest of the Konoha Eleven visited and brought Sasuke food after realizing he was not leaving the hospital any time soon. Tsunade had tried to order him to leave, but when he stubbornly refused she allowed him to have a cot in the room. He trained and showered when the others visited, but always returned to the chair or cot to read, meditate or stare off into space.

Sakura and Naruto had been to the room every day. They couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes when they visited and said nothing. The Uchiha preferred it that way. He didn't blame them, but what was there to say? On the seventh day of Kou's coma Sakura entered quietly and sat across from Sasuke. She had replaced the flowers that had sat on the night stand beside Kou's bed from earlier in the week. She opened a book and began reading but was interrupted before she finished a page.

"Tell me what happened," said the Uchiha with a demanding, but calm tone.

Sakura sighed solemnly, "You heard the report from Tsunade-sama…"

"To be honest Sakura I don't give a fuck what the report says… Tell me," he interrupted with more urgency. He was still calm under the circumstances, but Sakura could see the look in his eyes as he stared at the floor. He was hurting and she had to admit she felt responsible for the Spirit Guardian's condition.

"Sasuke. Naruto and I feel so terrible… we just…" she couldn't even begin before tears welled in her eyes and she coughed trying to stop them. Sakura turned away in shame as drops of water streamed down her face. She heard Sasuke rise and flinched when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I don't blame you and the dobe. I just want to know what happened… please." He wasn't exactly commanding her, but he wasn't soothing either. The 'please' at the end had a hint of desperation in it. It was subtle but to Sakura's trained ears she could tell he wasn't trying to blame her. She took a deep breath and motioned for him to sit.

He obeyed and watched as the pink haired kunoichi composed herself. She looked to him, then back at Kou. Closing her eyes she began her story in a calm voice. "We reached the land of Sound three days after we left Konoha. No trouble, everything seemed to be going well…"

3 Weeks Ago

Reconnaissance wasn't Naruto's strong point, but the importance of what they were doing forced the knucklehead to calm down. They hid in the trees surrounding the village of sound, which could hardly be classified as a village. After their defeat in Konoha, Orochimaru's leaving, and the recent war, the village was reduced to tents, rubble and buildings so crowded with people disease ran rapid. It was a horror that Naruto and Sakura hadn't ever witnessed and were easily distracted with trying to help anyone they could. It was Kou who redirected them and reminded them why they were there.

Earlier in the day, while walking down the road to reach the village's new leader, Sakura had stopped numerous times to heal the sick.

"You're going to run out of chakra and if we engage the demon you'll be of no use to us," said Kou coldly.

Naruto turned and raised his fist, "Are you being serious right now?!"

Sakura stood and stepped slowly away from the child wrapped in rags. She sighed, "Naruto she's right… sorry Kou I can't help it sometimes."

Kou turned and continued walking, "I can't see but that doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. We can include these conditions in our report. Hopefully we can send some aid."

Naruto stood frozen staring at the child Sakura had been trying to help but was called away by both kunoichi. He caught up with them, "How did we not know about this?" His eyes were to the ground and the hurt in his expression was obvious.

"They've isolated themselves and have yet to ask for help from anyone. Didn't exactly help that they tried to destroy Konoha," replied Kou.

"Don't be such a bitch blind bat!" shouted Naruto. Before he could continue his rant Sakura silenced him calmly.

"I don't like this either Naruto, but she's right. The Sound Village hasn't exactly earned anyone's trust. Although I doubt any of these people are the ninja that came with Orochimaru to Konoha."

The blond gritted his teeth and made a fist but relaxed. Sakura smiled his way, "Like Kou said we'll include all this in our report and hopefully we can send some aid."

They reached a building that seemed in better condition than any of the others. Sakura looked down at a scroll, "This is it. The village's current leader lives here."

Kou tapped her toe to the ground checking how many people were inside, "Six people, four men, two women. Chakra levels are pretty low. No one is a ninja."

They knocked and a small, but portly man opened. After a few introductions the Konoha ninja were allowed to enter. They walked up a spiral stair case. Naruto took in the sights of the leader's home. There were barely any furnishings and wall paper was torn everywhere. There was no art, no photographs, and no plants. The blond also noticed there were no lights on, and couldn't hear any water running through the pipes above his head. _Looks like no one lives a decent lifestyle here_, he thought.

They reached the top of the stairs and the man who resembled a beach ball knocked on a thick wooden door. He motioned for the ninja to enter and the group gladly did. When they entered the people Kou had detected sat in a semi circle, around a table. All of the people were elderly, and at the head of the semi-circle sat a man with his hands folded much like Tsunade did. Naruto and Sakura could see he was thin despite his deep purple robe. He had grey hair pulled back into a low pony tail. His eyes were black and his skin was wrinkled and pale. He had dark bags under his eyes.

"My name is Murimoto. I am the village elder here. These are the clan leaders," he made a motion with his hands towards the others.

The three ninja bowed in return, "I am Sakura Haruno, and this is Naruto Uzumaki and the Spirit Guardian Kou Yoshiko."

Murimoto nodded and motioned for the three to step closer to the table. "I assume you have seen how dire our circumstances are."

"Yes sir. We plan on returning to Konoha and reporting the conditions we have seen. We will make an attempt to aid you in any way," explained Sakura.

The leader nodded again, "We have no way of contacting the other villages and have always assumed no one would help us even if we could. We only recently were able to come in contact with Konoha when a monk from the gate village began investigating the recent spirit activity. He is the one that told your Hokage."

"I understand a demon has attacked your villagers," said Kou as she stepped slightly forward. Introductions and diplomacy were Sakura's strong points, but now it was time to get down to business. Kou was eager to learn about the demon and how it was summoned to this area.

"Yes. We have the bodies of those attacked in the basement."

Sakura raised a hand, "Could you please take me to them."

"Yes my head doctor will take you. We have not performed an autopsy because of a lack of tools, but we also knew you would want to investigate." He motioned for the man to his left to escort Sakura. The cherry blossom bowed and thanked the table of people. She gave Kou a warning tap of her foot before leaving. Kou was known to be blunt and sometimes insulting to others.

"Sir, do you know who summoned the demon or where this took place?" asked Kou in a more gentle tone.

"We have no idea who is capable of doing such a thing, but I can tell you where. A shrine to the spirits is located a mile to the north of us in the woods. It has fallen into disrepair and we thought it was inactive in terms of spiritual energy. We were wrong."

Kou touched her hand to her chin and thought about this statement.

"When did all of this start?" asked Naruto.

"I believe the first attack was a week ago. We thought it was an animal until we found another body that looked like it had been drained. The bodies downstairs are very shriveled and all have a look of terror on their faces. From what we know the attacks took place at night in the village," replied Murimoto solemnly.

Kou opened her eyes and broke her thought process, "Are all the victims young and fairly strong?"

"Yes."

"It's Kinjuku. He's attack before, but he is incredibly difficult to free from demon world. Whoever did this is gaining skill in the spiritual arts. The last few demons summoned were mere annoyances. Kinjuku is a deadly one. We need to act quickly and capture him. He'll be able to give us information about who is summoning these demons."

Naruto nodded to his partner and they turned to the table.

"Tell your people to remain indoors tonight. We will set up a perimeter around the village and wait for Kinjuku to reveal himself," instructed Kou.

"Don't worry we'll find this bastard and free your village," said Naruto with a smile and thumbs up.

They bowed and turned from the room and walked through the building until they found themselves outside. Naruto paced, while Kou meditated as they waited for Sakura.

She emerged from the house sweating and obviously disturbed. "Let's head for the top of that hill and make camp," she said exasperated.

They moved quickly into the woods and up the hill. They were silent as they made camp and sat around a fire as the sun began to go down.

"What happened during the autopsy Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto worried.

"The bodies have been sucked dry, that had very little blood left but that was from their wounds. Tsunade-sama was right they've been sucked dry of their spirit energy," replied the cherry blossom.

"Kinjuku is a very dangerous demon. Every living thing has spirit energy, and you have the greatest amount of that energy when you're in your twenties. That's why the victims are young and strong. He's feeding off these villagers, because they can't defend themselves," explained Kou.

Her partners nodded. "Now what?" asked Naruto.

"We need to capture him immediately he's too dangerous to leave around. This mission needs to end quickly before he gets stronger." Again the group nodded and Kou began explaining her plan.

When night fell Naruto entered sage mode as he hid in a bush. There was only one way to enter the village easily and it was a path that they had walked on earlier in the day. He spread his chakra trying to detect the dark energy. Sakura was hidden in a destroyed building that had been a guard tower. Kou was directly across from Naruto sitting in meditation waiting for the demon to arrive.

"He'll detect Sakura's chakra and immediately want to feed. Sakura I want you to suppress as much of your chakra as you can so he doesn't get scared off. Naruto use sage mode he won't be able to detect you. I will meditate and suppress all of my energies so he will think Sakura is alone," Kou had explained earlier.

Naruto had objected to this plan initially, but was quickly punched by Sakura after doubting her. He pulled himself together and had followed orders.

They waited… and waited… and waited… and just as Naruto was about to fall asleep he felt a pulse so dark and ominous it reminded him of Madara. The pulse wasn't as strong as the ancient Uchiha's had been, but the darkness was incredibly similar, _That's him!_

The demon Kinjuku walked on all fours, he had paws with long claws and a cat like face, with bug eyes. His snout had a suction tube like nose. His fur was a blood red with yellow stripes. His ears were pointy and large, much like the nine-tail foxes. He walked right in front of Naruto but the jinchuriki stayed still.

**Kinjuku has similar powers to us tailed beasts he is not to be trifled with boy…** the nine tails inside Naruto was agitated by the demon's presence. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement to the warning.

Kinjuki's ears pricked and he took off sprinting towards Sakura. Just as he reached the destroyed guard tower the pink haired kunoich sprang from her position and generated her chakra into her fist. Taking the brute by surprise she slammed his face into the ground. A small crater formed and the demon seemed unconscious. Sakura leapt out of the crater while Naruto and Kou ran to meet her. The three stood in a triangle.

"Piece of cake," said Sakura with a salute and a smile.

"Wait a second…" said Kou with her eyes closed.

_Present Day_

"Sasuke it happened so fast they caught us totally off guard. They distracted us with Kinjuku. Kou never heard them, and Naruto was so focused on Kinjuku's energy he never detected them," explained Sakura with a tear in her eye.

"Who?"

"The sound ninja from the chunin exams… do you remember them?"

"One of them is dead!" shouted Sasuke in shock.

"I know he was resurrected. Whoever is opening these gates can also use Orochimaru's impure world resurrection technique," she explained.

Sasuke calmed down. "What happened next?"

_Three Weeks Ago_

Kou felt a ringing in her ears and had her head cradled in her hands the sound was unbearable. As she collapsed to the ground she felt Naruto running toward her but she couldn't hear him. She had gone deaf and the silence caused her to panic. She screamed and rolled on the ground grabbing her ears as the ringing continued. She felt three presences and then a hand around her throat.

Dosu had Kou by the throat and she was helplessly dangling off the ground. Kin had used her bells to cause the spirit guardian to go deaf. Her sensitive hearing had been incredibly susceptible to the vibrations from the bells.

Sakura was kneeling on the ground as Kin had her by the hair. Naruto and Zaku were engaged in battle, but the jinchuriki was moving slow after being impaled with a large branch to the thigh. Zaku had sent a powerful force towards a tree, and the branch had caught the blond off guard.

Sakura struggled against Kin's grip on her skull. The sound kunoichi had learned her lesson. She had the cherry blossom by the hair, but closer to the head, "Wow does this bring back memories," she laughed.

All three enemy ninja were dressed in all black with tan vests. Their sound headbands shined in the moonlight. Kin's hair was tied in a high ponytail and Zaku had his hair cut shorter. Doku looked the same with his head wrapped. Their equipment was even more powerful than before. Sakura had a Kou in her sights and struggled even harder.

"I wouldn't even waste my breath my bells have drained your chakra and that freaky strength won't work. It was so easy too. You were all so preoccupied with that bastard; I placed my bells in the area which masked our presence. That blind bitch went down pretty quick from one swipe of Doku's arm band," bragged Kin.

Sakura watched in horror as Doku threw Kou's limp body to the ground. He threw kunai into her wrists and ankles to hold her in place. Blood oozed from the wounds. The spirit guardian woke and shrieked from the pain. To make matters worse Kinjuki crawled out of the crater and licked his lips. He crawled towards Kou slowly.

Doku laughed, "Revenge is sweet." He turned towards Zaku and Naruto and launched his sound from his equipment. Naruto tried to jump out of the way but the distraction was enough for Zaku to blast him. He was launched through numerous trees and rocks. Doku jumped to attack quickly and swiped at Naruto. The blast left the blond reeling.

"We modified our equipment just for you. One swipe and your connection from the mind to the nine tailed fox is severed," said Doku with a laugh. He walked menacingly towards Naruto who continued to be pinned by Zaku's blasts. The pressure from the energy broke some of Naruto's ribs which threatened to puncture his lungs.

Sakura screamed and struggled as she watched her friends. "NO!"

Kin pulled on her stings which caused the bells to ring again. Sakura felt her chakra drain even further. She was kicked to the ground and felt a searing pain go through her wrists. The sound kunoichi had thrown needles with bells into Sakura's wrists. The bells rang and Sakura went limp. She was paralyzed and watched helplessly as Kinjuku circled Kou.

Meanwhile Naruto fought the gusts from Zaku. Doku threw kunai into the gusts which hit Naruto hard in his other leg and stomach. The blasts stopped and the blond sat weakly. He tried to move but pain ran up his spine and caused him to collapse.

Doku grabbed him by the head and dragged Naruto towards Kinjuku and Kou.

"You're going to watch your friend be drained of her spirit energy, which for the spirit guardian could prove devastating," Zaku said. For good measure he punched Naruto in the face causing the blonds eye to swell.

_Why do I feel so weak? _ Thought Naruto to himself, and then he remembered his connection to the Kyuubi had been severed.

Kinjuku stood over Kou and howled. He began the draining process as he inhaled. Naruto and Sakura could see green energy leave Kou's mouth and enter Kinjuku's.

Naruto tried to struggle but was punched in the chest. He was bleeding profusely. He croaked and gasped as blood dripped from his mouth.

Sakura tried to turn away by tucking her face into the ground, but Kin grabbed her hair and forced her to watch.

Kou didn't struggle. She could only lay in horror as the beast drained her spirit energy. Her seal burned against her skin. She couldn't scream and felt her skin shrivel on her legs. Then the pain increased on her back, her seal spread. Naruto and Sakura watched as her eyes glowed. A stream of light erupted from her hands and shot at Naruto. He felt reinvigorated and his connection with the Kyuubi was restored. He took this chance immediately and drew from the yellow chakra which enveloped his whole body. With speed making him practically invisible, Naruto knocked out his two captors with a kick and punch to their necks.

Kin attempted to attack, but was too slow. Naruto vanished and reappeared behind her, and with a chop to the neck she was unconscious. Before he could even make a move towards Sakura she screamed, "No! Go to Kou! Now!"

Naruto nodded and rushed at the demon. He tackled Kinjuku and pinned him to the ground. With a ferocious scream the jinchuriki slammed his fist into the face of the demon knocking him out and dislocating its jaw. He drew a scroll from his pocket and performed Kushina's seal. Normally he would do this with Kou so as not to deplete his chakra, but he had little choice. The demon was sealed as light erupted from the scroll. After a puff of smoke he was gone, and the scroll rolled shut.

He sat back in exhaustion, but kept himself from falling asleep. He wobbled over to Sakura weakly. Gripping his stomach he realized the damage was severe and even the Kyuubi struggled to heal him. He fell to the ground face first.

Sakura screamed and felt her strength return. She ripped herself from the needles and ran to Naruto. She kneeled and flipped him over, "Naruto!"

He opened his eyes weakly, "Kou.."

Sakura looked over to where the spirit guardian lay. She set Naruto down gently and ran to the blind kunoichi. She dragged her carefully over to Naruto and placed herself in between them. She kneeled and spread her arms parallel pumping green chakra into her friends.

"Sakura-chan," croaked Naruto.

"Shut up. Don't talk," she whispered with worry. She closed her eyes and released her yin seal. Naruto tried to stop her knowing the seal could take away from her life force. "Naruto stop! I know what I'm doing!" He knew she meant business when she lost her cool in a setting where professionalism and concentration was truly required. He relaxed and waited.

"I don't have enough chakra to heal you both and get us back," she said sitting back and stopping her healing.

"Concentrate on Kou. The Kyuubi will heal me eventually. He's just worn out," replied Naruto equally concerned.

**Speak for yourself boy!** Spat the monster.

Sakura grabbed her head and shook, "How did they do this?"

Naruto sat up weakly and wrapped her in his arms, "They had this planned for a long time, and if it weren't for Kou we'd all be dead. How is she?"

"In a coma, but for right now breathing. I've pumped my chakra into her heart and lungs, but this is temporary. I need to keep doing this until we reach home."

Naruto released her from his embrace and stared at the unmoving body of his friend, "We need to get home… now."

"There's no way Naruto! I can barely move and keep Kou alive!" she screamed.

Naruot could tell she was losing it, and he wasn't in the best mind set either. This had truly been a blast from the past and not a welcomed one. He suddenly remembered, "Doku's been brought back to life we have to seal him before he wakes up."

"Naruto you ca…"

"Don't ever say I can't do something! I can do this!" he shouted. He had never really yelled at her before and she recoiled. He felt ashamed, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan…"

"It's ok. You're right. I will run to the village and get the doctor we met earlier. Seal away Doku, but leave the other two we'll want to interrogate them."

Naruto nodded and watched her get up. Before she took off she turned, "Oh and don't die idiot. You owe me a date." She winked and with the last of her strength sprinted towards the village.

_And she always yells at me for joking in serious situations._ He smirked then turned very serious. He sealed Doku quickly and sat down exhausted next to Kou. He looked down at her and it dawned on him, _Sasuke is gonna kill me._

Present

"I was shocked at how well the Village of Sound took care of us. We recuperated enough to get Kou home, but it took us longer than before. We weren't completely healed and I had to keep pumping chakra into her heart and lungs, but we made it. The journey must have taken even more out of her because she went downhill almost as soon as we entered Konoha. I don't know if she'll wake up Sasuke… I'm so sorry," said Sakura completing the story. She began to cry again.

Sasuke never having been good at consoling looked away awkwardly. "I guess Tsunade ripped you a new one," he said quietly.

Sakura wiped her tears, "Yeah you could say that." She choked out a chuckle.

"Where is Kinjuku and the other two Sound Ninja?"

"Interrogation. Inoichi, Ino and Ibiki of the intelligence branch are gaining as much information as they can."

Sasuke looked back at Kou and studied her body, "Has old man Daichi been told."

"Yes he's on his way here. He had to investigate the Sound Village first. I don't know if he can help her," responded the cherry blossom slowly.

Sasuke nodded and stood to leave, "I'm going to train for a while. Please keep an eye on her and find me if she wakes up."

Sakura nodded solemnly. He was furious with her and Naruto she could tell.

"Sakura… it's not your fault. They had this planned for months, and the Sound specializes in surprise take downs. They're some of the best ninja in the world," he said quietly before exiting the room.

Sakura sighed and slouched in her chair. She stared at the floor for a moment before looking at Kou and her machines, "True, but you were right Kou we let ourselves get distracted. We didn't take the mission serious enough."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU AND THAT IDIOT BASTARD. I'M GONNA WRING YOUR NECKS!"

Sakura stood up and screamed looking at Kou's body, which hadn't moved. The voice had come from inside her head, "Kou! Kou where are you!"

"You tell me! It's dark, foggy and weird!"

"What!?"

"Get Daichi or so help me Kami I'll…"

The hospital door slid open, "My lady Kou have my lessons in patience really been for nothing."

"Master Daichi," shouted Sakura in surprise. She smiled and peered behind the man. Tsunade and Naruto walked in after the monk.

"I see my pupil has contacted you finally," said Daichi calmly. He placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Where is she?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan… she's… she's in an unknown area in the spirit world," replied Naruto.

Sakura's eyes went wide with shock. "What but how…"

"She is in the realm of purgatory. She is not dead, nor is she alive. She must find her way back to her body," explained Daichi.

"Ok well that sounds kind of simple. She knows how to do that…right?" said Sakura with a hesitant smile. Daichi removed his hand from her shoulder and grew serious.

"I'm afraid it isn't an easy task. I never had the knowledge of teaching her. It is the one technique she must learn from another master."

"Who?" asked Naruto

"The previous Spirit Guardian, Akio. Each spirit guardian passes their powers onto an unborn child. Akio's spirit must contact Kou's spirit in the realm of purgatory and teach her the final technique a spirit guardian needs to know." replied the old Monk.

"Ok… so Akio will come to the rescue save Kou and she'll be a master what's the big deal?" asked Naruto

"The problem is Kou has always struggled in contacting the spiritual incarnations of the past spirit guardians. She has never contacted a single one."


End file.
